John Ronald Reuel Tolkien
John Ronald Reuel Tolkien è stato forse uno dei più importanti, se non il più grande, scrittori fantasy della letteratura britannica del XX secolo. Professore di filosofia a Oxford e, in seguito, di inglese e letteratura medievale al Merton College ed è stato uno dei più importanti filologi e glottologi britannici. Passato alla storia come autore de Il Signore degli Anelli e di altre opere riconosciute come pietre miliari del genere fantasy, come Il Silmarillion e Lo Hobbit, viene ricordato anche per molti lavori e saggi che gli hanno fatto guadagnare una discreta importanza in ambito accademico. Biografia John Ronald Reuel Tolkien nacque a Bloemfontein in Sudafrica il 3 gennaio 1892, da genitori inglesi originari di Birmingham. Morto il padre nel 1896, per motivi di salute si trasferì con la madre ed il fratello Hilary in Inghilterra, a Sarehole, un sobborgo di Birmingham. Durante gli anni che seguirono, però, si spostarono più volte: da Moseley a King's Heath Station nel 1901, e poi da lì a Edgbaston nel 1902. Per ragioni economiche Tolkien dovette ritirarsi dalla King Edwards e si iscrisse alla St. Philips, fino a quando nel 1903 vinse una borsa di studio che gli permise di tornare alla King Edwards stessa. Nel 1904 morì la madre, dalla quale il giovane Tolkien aveva nel frattempo ereditato l'amore per le lingue e le antiche leggende e fiabe, e venne affidato, assieme al fratello, ad un sacerdote cattolico degli Oratoriani, padre Francis Xavier Morgan, che aveva seguito la famiglia nella conversione al cattolicesimo. Sotto la sua attenta guida il giovane Ronald iniziò gli studi dimostrando ben presto capacità linguistiche notevoli: eccelse in latino e greco e divenne competente anche di altre lingue tra cui il gotico e l'antico finnico. Importanti in questi anni sono anche le sue esperienze nelle associazioni studentesche Società del Dibattito e TCBS. Proprio in questi anni iniziò a lavorare ad un linguaggio da lui inventato. A diciotto anni si innamorò di Edith Bratt, ma il suo tutore Padre Morgan gli impediva di vederla e di scriverle fino ai ventun anni. Tolkien così si immerse anima e corpo nello studio dei classici, dell'antico inglese e delle lingue germaniche, all'Exter College. Nel 1913 tornò con Edith, e nel 1915 gli fu conferito il titolo di Bachelor of Arts all'Exeter College di Oxford; contemporaneamente portò avanti molti tentativi poetici. Scoppiata la guerra, nel 1916 si arruolò volontario nei Lancashire Fusiliers; poco prima di partire per il fronte, il 22 marzo, si sposò con Edith. Venne mandato in trincea sul fronte occidentale (partecipò anche alla Battaglia della Somme), e qui i suoi tre migliori amici persero la vita; in seguito si ammalò e gli fu concesso il ritorno in patria. Nel 1917 nacque il suo primo figlio John e Tolkien collaborò per due anni alla stesura dell'Oxford English Dictionary. L'anno dopo nacque il secondo figlio Michael. Finita la guerra proseguì gli studi all'Exeter College, conseguendo nel 1919 il titolo di Master of Arts. Nel 1921 diventò docente di Lettere all'università di Leeds e continuò a scrivere e a perfezionare i suoi "racconti perduti" e il suo linguaggio inventato. È di questi anni la sua profonda amicizia con C. S. Lewis, autore delle Cronache di Narnia; insieme fondarono il circolo degli Inklings, di cui fu membro anche Charles Williams. Tre anni dopo nacque il suo terzo figlio Christopher. Nel 1925 venne nominato professore di filologia anglosassone al Pembroke College di Oxford e nel 1945 gli venne affidata la cattedra di lingua inglese e letteratura medioevale del Merton College, dove insegnò fino al suo ritiro dall'attività didattica avvenuto nel 1959. Specializzato nel dialetto medievale dell'Inghilterra centro-occidentale (di cui era originaria la sua famiglia), tradusse e commentò molti testi antichi che vengono ancor oggi studiati. Quattro anni più tardi nacque la quarta figlia, Priscilla. Fu soprattutto tra il 1920 ed il 1930 che scrisse e fece correre la sua fervida immaginazione. I suoi lavori si distinguevano in due categorie: le storie inventate per i suoi figli e le leggende e le mitologie del suo mondo. Il tassello per unire queste due realtà arrivò all'improvviso quando, in una calda giornata estiva alla fine degli anni venti, su un foglio bianco scrisse: "In un buco nel terreno viveva uno hobbit". Quel nome colpì a tal punto la sua sensibilità di filologo da spingerlo a scrivere una storia avente come protagonista un Hobbit, per spiegare meglio cosa fossero queste strane creature. Nel 1937 l'opera venne pubblicata con il titolo Lo Hobbit: il libro è pensato per i più piccoli ma vi si può intravedere uno sfondo ben più vasto e complesso. Il libro riscosse grande successo tanto che Tolkien, su richiesta dell'editore, mise mano a tutto il materiale, scritto e non, che aveva prodotto fino ad allora. Tolkien infatti aveva già cominciato fin dal 1917 a "costruire" la Terra di Mezzo, ovvero il mondo incantato in cui si svolgono tutte le avventure descritte. Pur essendo Lo Hobbit la sua opera prima di narrativa, rappresentò una tappa fondamentale nella sua carriera di scrittore: infatti attorno al nucleo originario di quest'opera l'autore sviluppò, nel decennio successivo, il suo mondo immaginario che lo ha reso celebre, quello della Terra di Mezzo, che prese forma soprattutto in quell'epica fantastica che è la trilogia de Il Signore degli Anelli, unanimemente riconosciuta come la sua opera più importante. Scritta in una lingua molto ricercata che cerca di ricostruire la semplicità e la severità dell'inglese medievale, la trilogia viene inizialmente pubblicata in tre distinti volumi: La Compagnia dell'Anello (1954), Le Due Torri (1955) e Il Ritorno del Re (1955), che furono poi riuniti nel 1956 in un unico libro. Dopo Le avventure di Tom Bombadil (1962), una raccolta di poesie incentrate sullo strano personaggio, Tolkien pensò alla possibilità di mettere in musica le molte canzoni di cui si dilettano i suoi personaggi: nel 1968, il musicista Donald Swann pubblicò un ciclo di liriche su testi di Tolkien, dal titolo The Road Goes Ever On. Negli anni seguenti Tolkien lavorò ad un'altra opera, Il Silmarillion — iniziata in verità già dal 1917 — che portò avanti fino alla morte, ma che non riuscì a concludere. Dall'immenso repertorio mitico lasciato in eredità da Tolkien sono nate opere come I racconti perduti, I racconti ritrovati e I racconti incompiuti di Númenor e della Terra di Mezzo, pubblicate dopo la morte dell'autore dal figlio Christopher. Grande amante della natura, trascorse gli ultimi anni della sua vita (dopo il suo ritiro avvenuto il 1969) nella città costiera di Bournemouth dove morì il 2 settembre del 1973, un anno dopo la morte di Edith. Sono sepolti insieme nel cimitero di Wolwercote, nei sobborghi di Oxford. Come segno del suo attaccamento alla sua opera decise di fare scolpire sulla lapide della moglie il nome Luthien e sulla sua il nome Beren, protagonisti della romantica storia del Silmarillion. Padre del genere fantasy? L'opera di John Ronald Reuel Tolkien ha raggiunto una notevole fama in tutto il mondo. Ad oltre trent'anni dalla morte dello scrittore, i suoi libri sono tuttora in testa alle classifiche di vendita in molti paesi. Tale successo è dovuto anche al fatto che Tolkien è stato capace di produrre un'opera dai molteplici livelli di lettura, complessa ma allo stesso tempo apparentemente semplice. Tolkien, che di mestiere era professore di filologia germanica, aveva l'abitudine di prendere appunti sui margini dei fogli e su ogni pezzo di carta che gli passasse sotto mano. Da queste semplici annotazioni egli sviluppava storie affascinanti, drammatiche e piene di poesia, rivolte sia ai bambini che agli adulti. Dopo essersi dilettato sin dall'infanzia nella creazione di linguaggi, nel corso degli anni egli sviluppò una vera e propria cosmogonia, narrando la storia di un mondo dai suoi albori sino al sorgere della nostra era. Nel 1916-1917 il professore iniziò infatti la stesura del complesso di miti e leggende che in seguito divenne Il Silmarillion, a cui lavorò per tutta la vita. Il suo intento iniziale era quello di dare all'Inghilterra una vera e propria mitologia, ricostruita dai pochi frammenti rimasti dopo le turbolente vicende storiche di cui essa era stata protagonista. A partire dagli anni '60 e '70, Tolkien si è trovato al centro di un fenomeno letterario e di costume di notevole portata che ha contribuito all'affermarsi del fantasy come genere della letteratura di massa. La produzione di Tolkien è spesso accostata ai libri di questo genere: sebbene un corposo filone del fantasy sia ispirato all'universo tolkieniano, in diversi casi le opere non mostrano un intento di creazione mitologico-simbolica, ma si limitano ad esprimere le sensazioni degli autori o al puro intrattenimento. Opere Tralasciando la sua pur interessante attività di saggista (non possiamo però fare a meno di citare il fondamentale saggio "Sulle fiabe" (On Fairy-Stories — vedi Il Medioevo e il fantastico), le opere di Tolkien si possono dividere in due grandi gruppi: * Racconti vari, solitamente di argomento fantastico e spesso considerati rivolti ai bambini; * Opere ambientate nella Terra di Mezzo (Middle-Earth in inglese). Alla seconda categoria appartiene ovviamente "Il Signore degli Anelli", la sua opera più conosciuta. Le opere appartenenti al primo gruppo, elencate in ordine di pubblicazione in Italia, sono le seguenti: * Il Cacciatore di Draghi, 1975 (Farmer Giles of Ham, 1949) * Albero e Foglia, 1976, che contiene il saggio "Sulle fiabe" (On Fairy-Stories, 1939), i racconti brevi "Foglia di Niggle" (Leaf by Niggle, 1945) e "Fabbro di Wootton Major" (Smith of Wootton Major, (1967) e la pièce teatrale "Il ritorno di Beorhtnoth figlio di Beorhthelm" (The Homecoming of Beorhtnoth, 1953) * Le Avventure di Tom Bombadil, 1978 (The Adventures of Tom Bombadil, (1962) * Le Lettere di Babbo Natale, 1980 (The Father Christmas Letters, 1976) * Mr. Bliss, 1984 (Mr. Bliss, 1982) * Roverandom, 1998 (Roverandom, 1998) Per quanto riguarda invece le opere ambientate nella Terra di Mezzo, che sono poi il motivo principale della fama a livello mondiale raggiunta da Tolkien, mentre lo scrittore era ancora vivente sono stati pubblicati due romanzi: * Lo Hobbit, 1973 (The Hobbit, 1937) * Il Signore degli Anelli, 1970 (The Lord of the Rings, 1954-1955) Il resto è stato tutto pubblicato postumo, a cura del figlio terzogenito Christopher Tolkien, che ha riordinato la mole cospicua di appunti lasciata dal padre. La prima opera uscita è: * Il Silmarillion, 1978 (The Silmarillion, 1977) che, pur nella sua "incompiutezza" di fondo, mantiene ancora una trama. Seguono i vari frammenti, ordinati principalmente per argomento. I frammenti di maggiore rilevanza sono stati pubblicati come: * Racconti incompiuti di Númenor e della Terra di Mezzo, 1981 (Unfinished Tales of Númenor and Middle-earth, 1980). Altri scritti sulla Terra di Mezzo sono contenuti nei 12 libri della "History of Middle-earth". La pubblicazione si è conclusa con il 12° volume, ma nel 2002 è uscito un tredicesimo volume formato unicamente di indici. Il 18 settembre 2006 è stato annunciato un nuovo romanzo di Tolkien, The Children of Húrin, che è stato completato dal figlio Christopher in 30 anni di lavoro e sarà pubblicato contemporaneamente nel Regno Unito e negli Stati Uniti d'America il 16 aprile 2007. In un'intervista, il nipote di Tolkien ha dichiarato che non è esclusa la possibilità che nuovi inediti Tolkieniani siano pubblicati in futuro. Per onor di completezza, segnaliamo anche l'epistolario * La realtà in trasparenza, 1990 (The Letters of J.R.R.Tolkien, 1981), una raccolta delle lettere scritte da Tolkien a amici, parenti ed editori, contenenti moltissimi riferimenti alla Terra di Mezzo e alla sua creazione. Cronologia delle opere Si può riassumere così: Lo Hobbit — Il signore degli anelli — Il Silmarillion — Racconti incompiuti - History of Middle-earth. La collocazione cronologica degli avvenimenti all'interno della Terra di Mezzo è certamente più complessa. Facendo riferimento alla Cronologia dell'Occidente, si può affermare che: * Lo Hobbit è ambientato negli anni 2941-2942 (con un capitolo anche nel 2949) della Terza Era. * Il Signore degli Anelli è ambientato (Appendici escluse) dal 3001 al 3021 della Terza Era, anche se la maggior parte della storia si svolge tra il 3018 e il 3019. * Il Silmarillion copre, con le sue storie, un lasso di tempo che va dalla creazione di Arda alla fine della Terza Era. Più precisamente, delle sue cinque parti, L'"Ainulindalë" e il "Valaquenta" sono ambientati prima dell'inizio del calcolo degli anni, il "Quenta Silmarillion" nella Prima Era, l'"Akallabêth" prevalentemente nella Seconda Era, "Gli Anelli di Potere e la Terza Età" nella Terza Era. * I Racconti incompiuti e la History of Middle-earth contengono frammenti ambientati in tutte e tre le Ere. Posizioni politiche e idee religiose A partire dalla sua pubblicazione, si è parlato tanto del messaggio politico trasmesso da Il Signore degli Anelli e dalle altre opere dello scrittore. Tuttavia Tolkien ha sempre rifiutato e si è strenuamente opposto a interpretazioni politiche o religiose delle sue opere, ritenendole inutili e fuorvianti. Politicamente il Professore era un conservatore, benché fosse allergico a qualsiasi etichetta politica e non abbia mai appoggiato alcun partito, cercando di mantenersi al di fuori sia degli opposti estremismi (aveva assai in uggia sia il Comunismo che il Nazionalsocialismo), ma non astenendosi dal criticare quelle che secondo lui erano delle vere proprie degenerazioni come le cosiddette "manie di massa" imposte dal modello culturale americano incentrato sul consumismo e la ricerca del profitto. Aveva inoltre una discreta sfiducia sia negli uomini di governo che nelle istituzioni create dagli uomini, ma non nel senso anarchico del termine: egli infatti era profondamente religioso, e riteneva che tutto fosse da ricondurre a Dio e al suo disegno mentre gli uomini non erano che le comparse di questo progetto e tutto ciò che essi producevano volto al controllo degli altri uomini fosse corruttibile dal male. Religiosamente Tolkien era un cristiano cattolico e aveva un alto concetto della fede che egli confessa essere stata trasmessa a lui e al fratello dalla madre, una buona donna e timorata di Dio come ebbe a definirla lo stesso Professore. Nelle sue lettere afferma che lo stesso Signore degli Anelli è un'opera profondamente religiosa di stampo cattolico, anche se nega che questa impostazione non sia stata voluta o cercata, dicendo che lo spirito religioso sia intrinseco nell'opera. Le lingue di Arda Tra gli insoliti hobby di Tolkien vale infine la pena ricordare ciò che descrisse nel suo saggio "Il vizio segreto" (A Secret Vice, pubblicato nella raccolta Il medioevo e il fantastico), ovvero l'invenzione di nuovi linguaggi. Tutto ebbe inizio quando il giovane Tolkien ascoltò per caso un gruppo di ragazzi parlare in animalico (o animalese), un linguaggio-gioco che si serviva esclusivamente di nomi di animali e numeri per comunicare qualsiasi tipo di informazione. Ad esempio cane usignolo picchio quaranta poteva voler dire tu sei un somaro. Successivamente l'animalico venne dimenticato e sostituito da un nuovo idioma: il Nevbosh, che storpiava in maniera irriconoscibile le parole inglesi sostituendole in alcuni casi con altre latine o francesi. Da allora l'interesse di Tolkien per le lingue non fece che aumentare. Nel suo saggio Inglese e gallese Tolkien ricorda il giorno in cui per la prima volta vide su una lapide le parole Adeiladwyd 1887 (Costruito nel 1887) e se ne innamorò. Il gallese divenne una fonte inesauribile di bei suoni e perfette costruzioni grammaticali, un linguaggio melodioso a cui poter attingere per le sue future invenzioni linguistiche. Infatti, dopo il gallese venne il finnico (suomi), e prima di esso il greco e l'italiano (il francese, invece, da sempre considerato una bella lingua, non gli diede mai le stesse sensazioni), e l'immaginazione prese il sopravvento. Bisogna infine ricordare che lo stesso Tolkien, scrisse in una delle sue lettere che "Nessuno mi crede quando dico che il mio lungo libro (Il Signore degli Anelli) è un tentativo di creare un mondo in cui una forma di linguaggio accettabile dal mio personale senso estetico possa sembrare reale. Ma è vero." Le storie della Terra di Mezzo erano quindi servite unicamente a dare una collocazione (seppure fittizia) alle parole dei suoi linguaggi. Non era stato dunque il contrario. Tra le decine di idiomi inventati da Tolkien possiamo citare: *L'Elfico primitivo (da cui tutto ebbe inizio) *Il Quenya (L'antica e cerimoniale lingua degli elfi) *Il Sindarin (L'idioma elfico di uso comune) *Il Telerin (Il linguaggio degli elfi Teleri) *L'Adûnaico (La lingua di Númenor) *L'Ovestron (La lingua Comune) *Il Doriathrin (La madrelingua di Lúthien) *Il Nandorin (La lingua degli Elfi Verdi) *Il Khuzdul (La lingua segreta dei Nani) *L'Entese (La lingua degli Ent) *Il Linguaggio Nero (Ideato da Sauron e parlato dagli orchi) Il mondo di Tolkien: "La Sesta e Settima Era" Tolkien ha menzionato più volte il fatto che dopo la guerra dell'anello le ere continuarono, e che adesso ci troviamo all'inizio della Settima Era, suggerendo così un collegamento fra la fantasia e la realtà. *3 gennaio 1892 - Nasce John Ronald Reuel Tolkien *1914 - 1919 - Prima Guerra Mondiale (nella quale J. R. R. Tolkien combatte come soldato per l'Inghilterra). Gli Alleati dichiarano vittoria ed è stabilita una pace temporanea *21 novembre 1924 - Nasce Christopher Tolkien *21 settembre 1937 - Viene pubblicato per la prima volta Lo Hobbit dalla Allen & Unwin *1931 - 1945 - Seconda Guerra Mondiale. Il 1945 può essere interpretato come la fine della Sesta Era *1954 - 1955 - Vengono pubblicati tutti i volumi de Il Signore degli Anelli dalla Allen & Unwin *1966 - Vengono pubblicate Le Avventure di Tom Bombadil; la radio della BBC trasmette un adattamento di 4 ore de Lo Hobbit *2 settembre 1973- J. R. R. Tolkien muore *1977 - Una versione animata de Lo Hobbit debutta sulla TV statunitense. *1977 - Viene pubblicato Il Silmarillion *1978 - La United Artists produce un adattamento animato de La Compagnia dell'Anello (libro) e la prima parte de Le Due Torri (libro) *1980 - Vengono pubblicati i Racconti incompiuti di Númenor e della Terra di Mezzo. *1981 - Vengono pubblicate Le lettere di J. R. R. Tolkien *1983 - 1996 - Vengono pubblicati i dodici volumi della History of Middle-earth, in Italia sono disponibili solo i primi due. *1993 - Proposta per l'inclusione delle lettere elfiche Tengwar e Cirth nell'Unicode *2001 - Esce il film diretto da Peter Jackson: Il Signore degli Anelli - La Compagnia dell'Anello *2002 - Esce il film Il Signore degli Anelli - Le Due Torri *2003 - Esce il film Il Signore degli Anelli - Il Ritorno del Re *29 febbraio 2004 - Il Ritorno del Re riceve 11 Oscar tra cui "miglior film" e "miglior regia" * 2012-Esce il film diretto da Peter Jackson: Lo Hobbit - Un Viaggio Inaspettato * 2013-Esce il film - Lo Hobbit - La Desolazione di Smaug Collegamenti esterni *Società Tolkieniana Italiana *Bibliografia italiana *Le lingue di Arda *Associazione Culturale Eldalië *Approfondimenti sui temi trattati da Tolkien nelle sue opere *Analisi della History of Middle-earth *Circolo Tolkieniano Earendil *www.tolkien-unofficial.com *La vita, la fede e gli affetti di J.R.R. Tolkien ca:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien de:J. R. R. Tolkien en:J.R.R. Tolkien es:J.R.R. Tolkien fr:J. R. R. Tolkien ja:J・R・R・トールキン nl:J.R.R. Tolkien pl:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien pt-br:J.R.R. Tolkien ru:Джон Рональд Руэл Толкин Categoria:Persone Reali Categoria:Famiglia Tolkien